


Dukexiety Fluff Shorts

by NicoleNikki



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleNikki/pseuds/NicoleNikki
Summary: Just a bunch of fluffy Remus and Virgil shorts. They might not be dating in some of them but their relationship is still super cute.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	1. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil had a bad day so Remus comforts him during movie night.

They hadn’t really established what they were. They had a relationship that worked but they didn’t really know what to call it. Neither of them really minded. It was almost weird. They always seemed to know when the other needed them. They had separate rooms but they spent most of their time in one or the other. They often spent the night together, staying up until early morning when Virgil would fall asleep to some music that they both liked.  
  
When they were alone it was one thing. When they were alone Remus was all hands and tentacles. Virgil hated his body but Remus loved touching Virgils’ stomach and thighs. Though he hid it, Virgil was actually really muscular and had abs. That was the first thing Remus had ever pointed out. They never really kissed but Remus would trail his lips all over Virgils’ neck, face, and torso, every touch as loving as it could possibly be. Virgil never stopped Remus from doing things but Remus never really did anything other than touch. Remus never went as far as to go too far up Virgils’ thighs or too far down his torso and on a rare occasion he would play with the waistband of his pants but normally stayed right by his hips. Remus called him perfect and would normally mumble some kind of nonsense while his tentacles, that were as loving in their touches as Remus was, gripped onto and slid over his body.  
  
When they were with anyone else they didn’t so much as speak to each other. It was almost like some sort of mental agreement. It wasn’t like they tried to, it was more of a coincidence than anything else. Everyone thought that they just avoided each other instead of fighting. Which is why tonight caught them off guard.  
  
Tonight was different. Tonight was movie night. Virgil was one of the first to come up, appearing on the back of the couch that Remus was sitting on. Remus was leaned back, his legs straight out on the seats when he saw Virgils’ face.  
  
“Bad day?” Remus asked. Virgil nodded in response. Logan came in but he just sat down and hadn’t been noticed yet. “You wanna sit with me?” Remus asked, still not noticing Logan who had sat on the other couch behind him. He was only slightly paying attention but was still listening to the conversation. Virgil nodded again. Remus reached over and lifted Virgil over into his lap. Virgil sat on Remus’ thighs, his calves resting on Remus’ shins. Patton was the next to pop up sitting right next to Logan who put a finger over his mouth and pointed to the pair beside them. Patton looked where Logan was looking and made a quiet gasp before smiling.  
  
“I just do know what to do, Re.” Virgil said as he buried his head in Remus’ chest. Remus wanted Virgil to feel better so he started to thread his fingers through his hair. That always seemed to calm Virgil, Remus was right, Virgil started to relax into Remus’ touch. Remus kept himself from letting his hands wander by playing with his hair and the threads on Virgils’ hoodie. “Why can’t I seem to protect Thomas anymore?” Virgil asked. Roman came in with Thomas, both being shushed by the pair with glasses on the couch. They all looked up when they heard another voice, Remus.  
  
“Thomas has gotten stronger V, you don’t need to protect him as much now.” Remus moved both his hands to grab Virgils’ face to look into his eyes. Everyone could see that he had been crying. “All that matters is that you’re there when he needs you.” Remus leaned forward and placed a small kiss to the tip of Virgils’ nose.  
  
“Right, beautiful, we have a movie to watch now.” A new voice chimed in. Janus had appeared at some point but no one had noticed. Virgil snuggled back into Remus’ chest as Janus started the movie.  
  
“Wait, I want to know what the hell is going on here.” Roman chimed in.  
  
“Shut up and watch the damn movie Roman.” Remus retorted. That was it. Virgil stayed in Remus’ lap the whole movie and they went back to his room to cuddle more. But when they were in Virgils’ room Remus didn’t stop his hands from wandering.


	2. Caught Muffin Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil just feels broken, Remus makes him feel better by convincing him to make muffins at midnight.

Virgil had a bad day. He couldn’t seem to do anything right and it was obviously getting to him. The others didn’t know about their relationship and it seemed to not make anything easier. Remus could see it as soon as he came into Virgils’ room. It was around midnight when Remus came to the anxious sides' room like he did every night but something seemed off. Virgil wasn’t listening to music or watching television like he usually would. Instead he was locked in the bathroom. Remus made his way over but the door was locked so he couldn’t get in.  
  
“Virgil?” Remus got no response but he could hear the muffled cries through the door. “Hey my little spider, would you like to make some muffins with me? I know they’re your favorite.” Remus offered, remembering the night before when he and Virgil had had a heated argument about what the best three a.m. snack was. The door opened.  
  
“Yeah.” Virgil said as he wiped away his tears. The pair went to the kitchen where they pulled out all the ingredients for muffins.  
  
“You wanna talk about your day?” Remus asked.  
  
“No,” Virgil responded. “How about we talk about that song you played this morning. I get that our rooms are soundproof but I’d prefer you didn’t play songs like that as loud as you did.” The pair laughed as Remus mixed the ingredients that Virgil measured out.  
  
“Come on spider, it’s just a song about sex.” They started laughing again. The pair hadn’t yet noticed the logical side standing in the doorway. “Why are you so particular about the songs you listen to V?” Remus asked.  
  
“I’m not, I’m just particular about which songs I play at full volume at two in the morning on a Tuesday.” Remus shoves him playfully, in return Virgil flings the muffin mix from his spoon to Remus’ face. Remus makes a shocked face, his eyes filled with joy as he plays the role of the victim.  
  
“How could you do that?” Remus asked as another face joined Logan in the doorframe, both going unnoticed.  
  
“Oops.” Virgil giggled dropping the last of the muffin mix into a muffin liner and putting them in the oven. He stood up straight and was met by a muffin batter covered face. Virgil leaned forward and licked some of the batter from his cheek. “The good news is, I’ll let you lick the bowl.”  
  
“Yay, that’s the best part.” Remus smiled and pulled the towel off of the rack behind Virgil. “You feel better now?” Virgils’ face dropped, that didn’t go unnoticed by the logical and moral sides who had taken seats in the shadows of the living room to watch the scene unfold.  
  
“They talk about you.” Virgil said simply. He must have noticed the confusion covering the weirdo's face because after he paused he continued to explain. “It’s mainly Roman, but they all do it. They talk about you like you don’t matter. You do, you know, I know you agree with them but without you we wouldn’t have very much entertainment.” Virgil stopped and turned to look at the muffins. Guilt covered the faces of the sides with glasses after he explained. They knew exactly what he was talking about.  
  
“It’s okay, I don’t need their approval. Always and forever, right?” Remus said, he raised his hand, his pinky up. Virgils’ face brightened as he lifted his hand to wrap their pinkies together.  
  
“Always and forever.” He repeated, Remus wrapped an arm around the anxious sides’ waist and pulled him into a kiss. After they pull away Virgil smiles and giggles a little. “You taste like muffin batter.” Remus throws him a sideways look.  
  
“I wonder why.” They burst into laughter just before the oven beeped. Logan and Patton made their way into the kitchen and Remus noticed them.  
  
“Muffins?” Logan asked. Virgil jumped, not expecting the voice, burning his arm on the oven as he did so.  
  
“Shit.” He blurted. He pulled the muffins out of the oven setting them on the counter before looking at the burn on his arm  
  
“You okay, kiddo?” Patton asked.  
  
“Yeah, not the first time I’ve burned myself on the oven. What are you doing up this late?” Virgil responded.  
  
“We heard loud sounds from this room and decided to see what exactly was happening.” Logan explained.  
  
“Right, yeah. Do you want a muffin?” Virgil offered, Remus’ face fell.  
  
“We made the muffins for you.” Remus said, a pout on his face. Virgil took a muffin and shoved it in Remus’ mouth before handing both Patton and Logan their own muffins.  
  
“I made the muffins but that doesn’t mean i’ll eat them all.” Virgil grabbed three for himself and two more for Remus before grabbing Remus’ hand and heading for the stairs.  
  
“These are amazing, Kiddo.” Patton commented through the muffin in his mouth.  
  
“I agree.” Logan said.  
  
“You guys can have the rest of them if you want. I just needed to calm down a little.” Patton nodded but the two former dark sided were already climbing the stairs and didn’t see. They got to Virgils’ room where they blasted music and ate their muffins while cuddling and talking. Laughing and kissing until they fell asleep together, Virgil rested against Remus whose hand rested on his hip.


	3. Going for a Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil just wanted to go for a run, he got more than that. (There was an unplanned Harry Potter reference at the end but I'm not sorry.)

Virgil never really liked his body. That didn’t make it any better when the other sides brought it up. He always wore his hoodie, which didn’t bother him because he was naturally cold anyway, so the others just assumed he was hiding something. Remus knew these things but he never said anything while the others were with them. The others, who didn’t really know anything about Remus or Virgil or the fact that they were in a relationship, because what would they care.  
  
When they were alone Remus told Virgil he was perfect and that he should show off his body more often. Remus loved Virgil so much and they never really got to spend that much time together. When they were together Remus treated Virgil like something he treasured, because he loved Virgil. Remus told Virgil how much he loved him and that he was the most amazing thing to ever happen to the world, Virgil never believed him. Virgil would never believe that loving him was possible but he would never push Remus away, only an idiot would do that.  
  
Virgil sat in the living room with his hands in his hoodie pocket as he listened to the others talking. The others being Remus, Patton, Roman, and Thomas, who were in the middle of deciding what movie was the best to watch. Virgil stood up and walked past the group only to be stopped by Thomas’ voice, probably because he wasn’t going in the direction of his room.  
  
“Where are you going Virgil?” Thomas asked, curiosity covering his face.  
  
“I’m going for a run.” Virgil answered, turning to face the group.  
  
“You run?” Roman asked.  
  
“Yeah, you got a problem with that?” Virgil responded. Roman opened his mouth to make a comment but he didn’t get the chance.  
  
“Can I come? I’ve wanted you to try that path in my side of the imagination for a while but I keep forgetting to ask.” Remus jumped in, but that wasn’t really what he wanted. Virgil took off his hoodie when he ran so Remus would get to see his body again.  
  
“Sure Re, you gonna run it with me?”  
  
“That depends, is it a race?”  
  
“Always.” Virgil responded before turning to the rest of the group. “You wanna come too?” He offered.  
  
“Sorry, kiddo, I have to finish helping Logan with something.” Patton said before disappearing.  
  
“Well I’m in,” Roman said. “Thomas?”  
  
“Sure why not.” The group made their way to the trail Remus had mentioned and when they got their Virgil and Remus turned to the group.  
  
“So what do you guys want if you win?” Virgil asked.  
  
“What?” Thomas asked.  
  
“It’s a race dummy, if you win you get to ask for anything, but you only get one thing and you have to pick one of us to ask.” Remus explained.  
  
“Fun,” Roman commented. “If I win Remus has to go a week without eating things that aren’t food.” Remus nodded.  
  
“Fair enough.”  
  
“If I win.” Thomas paused for a moment, then smiled. “Virgil has to make all of us some kind of baked good.” Remus’ eyes lit up.  
  
“Fine by me,” Virgil said. “I think we’re good to go.” Virgil started to turn away when he heard Romans’ voice again.  
  
“Wait, what about you and Remus.” Roman asked.  
  
“We always have the same bet.” Remus said, basically bouncing around Virgil.  
  
“Which is?” Thomas asked.  
  
“If I win I get to spend as much with the creatures in his side of the imagination as I want for a week.” Virgil said as he tied his hoodie around his waist. Roman looked shocked and Thomas looked at Remus to hear his side of the bet.  
  
“And if I win I get to steal his hoodie for a week.” Remus said as he stopped to point at the hoodie around the anxious side's waist.  
  
“I’ve never seen Virgil without his hoodie.” Thomas said.  
  
“That’s because Remus never wins.” Virgil said while rolling his eyes. He clapped and a starting line appeared in front of them. “Ready?”  
  
“Here we go.” Remus said.  
  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Thomas said.  
  
“Lets go.” Roman said. Virgil clapped again and a giant bear with spider legs coming out of it’s back stood beside the trail.  
  
“Ready,” it started. “Set,” Virgil and Remus, who stood next to each other with Thomas and Roman on either side of them, got into running position. “Go,” and they were off. Virgil and Remus had obviously done this several times before because they stayed right next to each other while Roman and Thomas came further behind them. The trail started getting rough, with tree roots to jump over and unexpected turns in the path. None of this seemed to bother Roman or Virgil. Remus fell behind a little bit but was still in front of Thomas, who had been in the back the whole time. While Virgil stayed in the front, Roman not far behind him. When it got closer to the end the path went straight with no more roots to jump so it was a test of pure speed. That’s when Remus passed Roman again and he and Virgil started trying to sabotage each other. Roman and Thomas were slowing down, both feeling like their lungs were going to explode if they didn’t stop running soon, so they watched as Virgil sped up and passed the finish line. Remus got there soon after and tackled Virgil to the ground. Thomas and Roman watched the pair bust into giggles and as they got closer to them they heard the pair talking.  
  
“How do you always win?” Remus asked through heavy breaths.  
  
“The need to keep my hoodie.” Virgil responded.  
  
“I don’t understand you. You hide your body but you are the hottest thing I have ever seen.” Remus giggled.  
  
“You also have low standards.” Virgil said. Remus smacked the anxious sides arm before standing up and pulling Virgil with him. Thomas and Roman looked at each other.  
  
“You know I love you, right?” Remus asked, which caught Roman and Thomas off guard.  
  
“You keep saying that.” Virgil said in response as he pulled the hoodie back on. Remus grabbed Virgils’ face and turned it to look at him.  
  
“Because it’s true. I love you, Spider. I wouldn’t lie to you.” Virgil let a tear slip down his cheek and he put his own hand over the one on his face to hold it in place.  
  
“I love you too.” Virgil said. Remus leaned forward and placed a kiss on Virgils’ nose. He lifted his other hand and held something up. By this point Roman and Thomas had decided to give them space and were leaving the imagination so they couldn’t see the look on Virgils’ face when Remus held up a ring.  
  
“It’s not a wedding ring, not yet, just something to wear in the place of it, if you will. I want you Virgil. Be mine?” Remus’ answer was a tight hug and a kiss that was filled with passion.  
  
“Always,” Remus slipped the Ring onto Virgil’s finger and pulled him into another kiss.


	4. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ring looked like the one Virgil always wore, which is probably why the other sided thought Remus had stolen it.

The other sides had seen the ring before. Virgil always wore it and would never let anyone see it. That’s probably why they were all majorly confused when they saw the same ring on Remus. They both wore it on their left middle finger and it looked to be the same one. That’s probably why they immediately thought he had stolen it from Virgil.  
  
Remus came up in the living room wearing a pair of fuzzy short shorts and a short sleeved, crop top with ‘My Chemical Romance’ written on the front. That’s when Roman noticed the ring.  
  
“Isn’t that Virgils’ ring?” Roman asked, turning the heads of Patton and Logan. Remus looked down at his left hand and spun the ring around his finger a little.  
  
“No, this is mine.” Remus smiled down at the ring and dropped his hand to rest by his side. Patton walked up to him and lifted his hand again.  
  
“That looks an awful lot like the one Virgil always wares, kiddo. You sure it’s yours?” Patton asked, he didn’t mean for it to come off the way it did. Remus was hurt and that was obvious from the way his voice sounded.  
  
“Are you saying you think I stole Virgils’ ring?” Tears were starting to well up in his eyes.  
  
“It is a likely option but that is not what Patton is implying.” Logan said finally jumping in.  
  
“No. I just thought maybe Virgil left it somewhere and you, maybe, picked it up.” Patton explained. Remus ripped his hand out of Pattons and held it to his chest.  
  
“You think I’d steal something.” Remus said as tears slipped down his cheeks.  
  
“Virgil,” Roman called. The anxious side came up soon after and he immediately noticed Remus crying and turned to the other three.  
  
“What the _hell_ did you do?” Virgil asked.  
  
“We just thought that maybe that was your ring and that he had it for some reason.” Patton explained, the guilt already starting to eat at him.  
  
“So you thought he stole my ring?” Virgil asked, anger still lacing his voice.  
  
“It seemed likely.” Logan jumped in. Virgil tried not to let his anger leak out but that was getting harder to do with Remus crying silently beside him. Virgil reached over and wiped the tears from Remus’ face and grabbed his left hand in his right. Virgil held Remus’ hand out while showing them the ring on his own hand. They matched, of course they matched. Remus had gotten him the rings for a Halloween gift and they always wore them. That was the same night Remus had asked Virgil to be his boyfriend.  
  
“They were a gift,” Virgil says. “Remus would never steal. Now, could you back off my boyfriend, thanks.” Virgil didn’t give them time to respond before sinking out, taking Remus with him. Virgil pulled Remus into him and kissed the top of his head.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Remus said. Virgil tilted his head to the side, a look of confusion covering his face as he tried to figure out what exactly Remus was sorry for.  
  
“For what?” Virgil finally asked.  
  
“I don’t know. I’m, just, sorry.” Remus said again. Virgil pulled Remus with him over to his bed and Remus sat down. Virgil sat down on Remus’ lap, straddling his thighs as he pressed a gentle kiss to Remus’ lips. He pressed their foreheads together looking into Remus’ eyes.  
  
“Don’t apologize. I love you so much, more than you could ever know.”


	5. Panic! (At the Disco!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a panic attack in front of the other sides. This one might not make much since, I’m sorry.

The outstretched hand tempted him. Knowing what awaited on the other side he reached out and grabbed it. He was pulled into a well needed hug but then he was alone again. In the same dark room he had always known as home.  
  
They stood in the living room, Remus standing beside his brother.  
  
“What happened to him?”Roman asked about the prior events.  
  
“Virgil isn’t originally a light side. It’s been too long. You see, whenever one of the dark sides is away from the darkness that they are originally from for too long they start to loose themselves. They start to hurt the people they care about. That, dearest brother, is why I’m not around more often.” Remus replied and watched the color of emotions on everyone’s faces, even Logan showing concern.  
  
“So if he’s from darkness, what’s going to happen to him there.” Roman asked as a tear slid down his face. He watched as the emotion on Patton’s face went from sadness to pure horror.  
  
“Well,” Remus paused, debating weather or not to tell them the truth. “He‘ll be alone, which brings the bad thoughts. Then he’ll have panic attacks and that will last until he can’t take it anymore. Eventually he will have had enough and he’ll come back.” He couldn’t continue. The pain on their faces hurt and his brother cut him off.  
  
“And you sent him there?” He was now angry and wanted to hug Virgil, apologize for all the bad things he had done.  
  
“Roman, he knows” Remus started. “He’s been through it before. He didn’t have to take my hand. He knows what’s going to happen. He’d just rather hurt himself than any of you.” And just like that he was gone. Remus sank back down to, wherever the dark sides go.  
  
Roman tried to think of better things, but nothing came to mind. They were left there in silence for the first time. The sene replaying in his mind so many time that it hurt. Finally the silence was broken by Patton.  
  
“He’ll be okay, right. My dark baby will be okay won’t he?” The first time he said it, it had been reassuring, but the second wasn’t. The second thing he said was a question. It showed doubt, the fact that he had no idea what to do now.  
  
“Of course he will Pat, he’s strong.” Roman reassured him, although, he wasn’t too sure himself. He kept that to himself and focused more on cheering Patton up. He would cry later in his room but for now he wanted to make Patton happy.  
  
Virgil, on the other hand, wasn’t doing to good. The words he had said kept playing in his mind, nonstop. Tears were streaming down his face and breathing normally had become a struggle. He had never had a panic attack in front of the other sides. Remus always knew when these things happened and was always there when he needed to be.  
  
Remus could be considered a nice person despite his naturally dark and dirty mind. He had tried to show that to the others but they would never see him the way Virgil did.  
  
Remus and Janus had grown up with him, helped him through hard times, and they would always be there for each other. The other dark sides were much worse.  
  
Remus came up into Virgils room to see Virgil crying on his bed. He was in a small, shaky, ball. Remus sat down on the bed in front of him and smiled sweetly at him.  
  
He and Virgil had been dating for a while, not that anyone other than Janus knew. Although, Janus cares deeply for Virgil, he wasn’t good at showing it. He always said what would make Virgil feel better and Virgil knew that. However, that didn’t mean that what Janus said was true and the voices that taunted Virgil wouldn’t never let him forget that.  
  
Virgil uncurled from his position and laid down with his head in Remus’ lap. Remus gently stroked his hair. Virgil faces the door as he tried to calm down some.  
  
Virgils place as ‘Anxiety’ was misunderstood. He wasn’t the voices in Thomas’ head, He had to deal with them the most. Of course he wasn’t the only one but he had seventeen to the others three.  
  
He had come to ignore them and he never complained about them. He wouldn’t trade this for anyone else’s place. He knows what it’s like and he wouldn’t wish it on anyone.  
  
“V I can’t say I know what you’re going through, but I’m here okay.” Remus sat there, stroking Virgils hair, waiting for his answer.  
  
“I know Re, thank you.” He rolled a little to look up at Remus, keeping his head in his lap. “When can I go back?”  
  
“Tomorrow if you want, do you think you’ll be okay?”  
  
“I don’t know. I, in all honesty, just want to apologize for what I did.” The sene flashed through his head again.  
  
“What happened, I didn’t get there in time.” He moves some hair from Virgils face.  
  
“Well I guess I’ll explain.” He took a deep breath and began his rant. That went on for about an hour before he was done. He let Remus cuddle him and when the others came to check on him they saw Remus laying on his back. Virgil straddling his hops with his head on his chest.


End file.
